Naruko Dances with the Devil
by CombustibleLemons25
Summary: Songfic featuring Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin and the pairing of Naruko and Kyuubi. This is a Oneshot that hit me during a bad writer's block. Full length version idea is up for Adoption.
1. Songfic Model for Full Length Fic

Dancing with the Devil

By Tanki Kitsune Taichou

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Breaking Benjamin.

Pairing: Fem!Naru and Kyuubi

_Here I stand_

_Helpless and left for dead_

A bruised and scraped-up little girl stood in the opening of an alleyway. She seemed young around 6 years old with sun kissed blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes glazed over in sadness.

_Close your eyes_

_So many days go by_

She closed her eyes seemingly pulled into her own subconscious. 'Why do I get beaten up by the villagers? What did I do wrong?' As far back as she could remember she got dirty looks and beatings everyday.

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right_

There was a loud rumbling and a sudden blast of hot air that came from behind the frail girl. She immediately turned around and spotted a massive, aged looking gate, and simply stared in amazement. 'Wow it's huge. Just what could be living in that big cage…' **"Hello child." **A massive pair of crimson eyes stared across the sewer-like room to the little girl.

_I believe in you, I can show you_

_That I can see right through all your empty lies_

_I won't stay long in this world so wrong_

The girl immediately fell back in fear of the colossal creature that was now visible. 'W-w-w-who're you?' The creature smirked evilly **"I, child, am the all-powerful Bijuu the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **The demon softened slightly at the look of utter horror on the girl's face. 'So that's the reason… why the villagers hate me… I'm a demon.'

_Say goodbye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

A soft, red glow filled the room and where the terrifying fox demon once stood now a young teenaged boy stood in its place. The boy had blood red hair that was short and messy with a pair of fox ears of the same color on his head. He also had nine fluffy fox tails waving slowly behind him, his soft, crimson eyes merely peering through the gaps in the gate.

_Trembling_

_Crawling across my skin_

After spotting the now more human looking Kyuubi no Kitsune she could feel her shaking subside. But, as soon as her eyes connected with his a shiver ran down her spine that was strangely warm and comfortable.

_Feeling your cold dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine_

Kyuubi could feel her blue orbs simply drown his own and for the first time since his creation felt a cold mixture of guilt, regret, and sorrow. The mixture gripped his heart and sent a frigid shiver down his spine.

_I believe in you, I can show you_

_That I can see right through all your empty lies_

_I won't last long in this world so wrong_

Before the girl could speak, she was interrupted by an **"I'm sorry" **full of true, heartfelt regret. Kyuubi extended his hand through the bars and she grabbed it and felt herself get pulled into the massive cage. **"Allow me to make it up to you…" **and with that the seal was filled with a beautiful piano tune. It was then that she noticed her tattered clothes were gone, replaced with an elegant white kimono and Kyuubi was dressed in a black suit. Still holding her hand, Kyuubi led her into a slow waltz.

_Say goodbye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

The pace was quick, but somehow the girl felt comfortable with the dance even in spite of her total lack of dance experience. Kyuubi was maintaining the pace with expertise that came only with many centuries of life. Their eyes left each other only when Kyuubi spun her and that was only a split second.

_Hold on, hold on_

**6 Years Later**

After a particularly elaborate spin, the now older, Naruko and Kyuubi ended up very close to each other. Their eyes locked in an intense stare.

_Say goodbye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

The dance suddenly started back up and the couple was off. The dance had evolved from a normal waltz to a more cunning, quicker dance while still maintaining the familiar grace of a waltz. The pure connection between the two dancers was unbelievable, it was almost as if they were a single being moving across the beautiful expanse of the universe. Nothing but themselves and the mysterious music.

_Hold on, hold on_

They slowed down and as a spin ended they were once again very close together. Strangely to Naruko, though, the Kyuubi was holding her much closer than usual. She had to admit that she had fallen in love with him after so many years. She had no idea that he felt the exact same way. Without realizing it they're hearts took control inching their faces ever closer together until…

_Goodbye_

Their lips met in a timid, loving embrace. Both of the young lovers had they're eyes closed and were slowly opening they're eyes as they parted. **"I'm sorry" **Kyuubi said, though Naruko was shaking her head. "Don't be, because I love you." Kyuubi couldn't believe what he heard and bent down to her ear and whispered **"I love you too." **And they shared another loving kiss. Naruko had to admit that she not only danced with the Devil, but kissed him and loved him as well.

**A/N: Okay so this was just something on my mind since I've had writer's block regarding Soaring Heavens M.**

**I'll be updating soon for all of the fans of that fic.**

**Also please watch for another upcoming fic centered mostly on a team of OC's throughout the Naruto storyline.**

**-TKT**


	2. READ THIS AN

Naruko Dances with the Devil

The Full Feature Length Fic

Now, I'm sure a lot of people were wondering where this story was going and so many readers wanted an epic length fic for this idea. I'm very sorry to say that I cannot take this on as I have other stories in the works that demand more of my attention than I can spare. Therefore I will put it up for adoption to a good author. I only have a few requests for the this story…

Requested Guidelines:

-Mature would be nice(lemons pwease? :3)

-Start with relatively traumatic so that the Kyuubi can help her heal

-Can change to FemKyuubi if you want

-Must be a gentle, caring Kyuubi

-Must be a timid, forlorn Naruko that gets stronger thanks to Kyuubi

Thank you for your patience and sorry for the wait on my final decision.

Sincerely, Kyuubiboy25


End file.
